disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney's Villains' Revenge
Disney's Greatest Villains (AKA: Disney's Halloween Treat) Disney's Greatest Villains is an 1992 one-hour television special, Monday, 31. 10. October 1993 from the Disney Channel series. The voice of Corey Burton as The Slave of the Magic Mirror from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs featured of various Disney Villains. Featured Villains list in Order of Apperance with Segments on the Magic Mirror *'Captain Hook' - Peter Pan (1953) - Peter Pan versus Captain Hook on the Pirates ship and rescues Wendy, The crocodile chases Captain Hook. *'Chernabog' - Fantasia (1940) - The wicked Chernabog on Bald Mountain in this night from the village. *'The Coachman' - Pinocchio (1940) - The Coachman is a minor villain sees J. Worthington Foulfellow and Gideon, They says: "They never come back... as BOYS!". *'Edgar Balthazar' - The Aristocats (1970) - Edgar Balthazar the Bulter sees the Aristocats are sleeping in the basket. *'Brer Fox' and Brer Bear - Song of the South (1946) - Brer Fox and Bear catching for Brer Rabbit. *'Prince John' - Robin Hood (1973) - Prince John and Sir Hiss looking for Robin Hood costume of a witch. *'Ronno' - Bambi (1942) - Bambi fighting with Ronno, he falling cliff it. *'Big Bad Wolf' - The Three Little Pigs (1933) - The Big Bad Wolf chases the two pigs in the forest. The Practical Pig saves with a little girl, The Big Bad Wolf are yelling is pop-fire. *'Cheshire Cat' - Alice in Wonderland (1951) - Alice meets the Cheshire Cat, He finds White Rabbit and laughs evilly. *'Willie the Giant' - Fun and Fancy Free (1947) - Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy rescued by a singing harp, The Giant is a main villain on the giant's castle. *'Shere Khan' and Kaa - The Jungle Book (1967) - Shere Khan the villainous tiger finds with the mancub, Kaa the sinster snake hypnotizes Mowgli. *'The Headless Horseman' - The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) - The Headless Horseman chases Ichabod Crane. *'Madam Mim' - The Sword in the Stone (1963) - Merlin and Madame Mim transformation into with all-colored various animals have a Wizard's Duel. *'The Queen' - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) - The Evil Queen Grimhilde becomes a witch sees Snow White from Poisoned Apple. *'Cruella de Vil' - One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1961) - Cruella de Vil and two baduns find with 99 dalmatian puppies and chasing car. *'Lady Tremaine' - Cinderella (1950) - Cinderella's wicked stepmother and her cat Lucifer lives in dark bedroom and Cinderella sees Lady Tremaine. *'The Queen of Hearts' - Alice in Wonderland (1951) - The Queen of Hearts sees Alice's trail. They says: "OFF WITH HER HEADS!". *'Madame Medusa' - The Rescuers (1977) - Bernard and Bianca aways of Madame Medusa's boat manison, two crocodiles, Mr. Snoops and Madame Medusa chase 2 mices. *'Maleficent' - Sleeping Beauty (1959) - Prince Phillip rescues Aurora in King Stefan's castle, Maleficent the evil fairy turns into with a fire-breathing black dragon. *'Si and Am' - Lady and the Tramp (1955) - Lady sees The two bad siamese cats with the song in the house. Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Queens Category:Monsters Category:Henchmen